


당신을 위한 시

by yemek



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yemek/pseuds/yemek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>클론으로 복제가 가능한 얀시. 살아남은 롤리.<br/>진단 메이커 '당신을 위한 시(https://kr.shindanmaker.com/570317)'의 진단을 기반으로 연성됩니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 밀려드는 그리움

 

 

 

 

롤리는 아마도 참았기 때문이라고 생각했다. 모의 드리프트 이후 파일럿의 신체 데이터를 얻기 위해 몇 가지 테스트를 받았다. 채혈을 당하고 몸 여기저기에 선을 달아 바이오리듬을 측정하고, 관절 이곳저곳을 두드린다. 그럼 롤리는 “아무 이상 없어요.”라고 대답한다. 혹은, 대답할 필요도 없이 모니터에 나타나는 그래프를 의료진들이 확인하고 다음 순서로 넘어간다. 롤리의 신체 데이터는 순조롭게 모아졌지만 마지막 테스트가 진행될 때 까지도 그의 드리프트 잔상은 끝나지 않았다.

롤리는, 그것을 테스트 내내 계속 참아냈다. 입 밖으로 쏟아지려는 무언가를 꼭 잡고 목구멍 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 그러자 홍수같이 떠밀려와 그를 집어삼켰던 감정과 기억들이 뱃속 어딘가로 깊게 가라앉았다. 그건 확실히 좋은 일이었다. 하지만 동시에 들척거리는 기분이 다시 식토를 타고 오자 방긋, 웃으며 생각했다. 조옿아. 망치지 말자고. 지금 참지 않으면 처음부터 다시 시작해야 해. 롤리의 안색이 좋지 않다는 걸 알아챈 의료진이 그에게 괜찮냐고 물어봤다. 사탕같이 단 물음에 롤리는 그저 속이 좋지 않을 것뿐이에요.답하려다 결국

“너무 지루해요.”

라 답했다. 자신의 몸 어딘가에 이상이 있다고 말하면 온갖 의료기기에 넣어 실험을 해댔을게 뻔하다. 특히, MRI. 롤리는 특히 그 기계를 싫어했는데 짧게 끝난다고는 하나 웅웅거리는 기계의 작동음은 언제나 그의 머릿속을 뒤섞어 놓았다. 자신이 어렸을 때 TV에서 나오던 MRI는 이렇지 않고 조금 더 스무스하고 우주로 날아갈 수 있는 캡슐처럼 나왔는데. 불가능하리라 생각되었던 거대 로봇을 움직이며 외계 생명체와 싸우는 순간에도 이것만큼은 과거로 돌아가는 것 같았다. 차라리 드리프트나 술에 취했으면 취했지 MRI에 갇혀 있는 감각은 정말 질색이었다. 게다가 기계가 몸을 스캔하는 동안 아무것도 하지 못하고 누워만 있는 건 더더욱 질색이었다.

롤리의 노력으로 오늘의 신체 테스트는 성공적으로 끝났다. 롤리는 이것이 몇 번째인가 꼽아보려고 했다. 하지만 머릿속에서 제멋대로 바뀌는 숫자를 제대로 잡아두지 못해 곧바로 포기했다. 그래서, 롤리는 그냥 잊어버리기로 했다. 터벅터벅 걸어가는 걸음마다 숫자를 하나씩 버리던 롤리가 방문 앞에 도착하자 누군가 그에게 속삭였다.

-3번째이고, 59번째야. 롤리, 잊으면 안 돼.

롤리는 갑자기 온몸의 힘이 빠져 방문을 열지 못했다. 자신의 목소리인 것 같기도 하고 다른 누군가인 것 같기도 하다. 아니면 둘이, 여럿이 동시에 말하는 것 같기도 했다. 잊으면 안 돼. 조금 전 떨어트렸던 숫자들이 일어나 롤리의 머리를 에워쌌다. 잊으면 안 돼. 의미 없는 숫자들이 새카맣게 녹아내리자 예의 들척거리던 기분으로 바뀌어 롤리의 발밑에 모여들었다. 3과, 59만이 머리 위에서 밝게 빛났다. 롤리는 그것들을 신경 쓰지 않으려 노력하며 손가락 하나하나에 힘을 줬다. 잊으면 안 돼.

...방문이 열렸다.

 

 

 

 

롤리는 결국 뉘었던 몸을 재빠르게 일으켜 화장실로 달려갔다. 참아보려 했지만 헛구역질이 울컥 밀려왔다. 롤리는 변기를 붙잡고 고개를 처박았지만 정작 쏟아낼 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다. 명치께에서 입 밖으로 뱉어지는 소리는 그가 억지로 끄집어내는 소리에서 삼켜 넘어가는 억눌림이 되었고 오래가지 않아 몹시 흐리고, 옅은 흐느낌으로 변했다. 롤리는 주먹 쥔 손으로 눈가를 누르며 이를 악물었다. 잊으면 안 돼.

병신같이. 그 한마디에 눈물이 쏟아질 것 같아 세면대에서 오랫동안 얼굴에 물을 끼얹었다. 꾸욱, 수도꼭지를 눌러 물을 잠갔다. 동시에 방문이 열리는 소리가 들려 가만히 거울을 봤다. 거울에 건장한 남자의 모습이 스쳐 지나가자 그제서야 자신의 얼굴에서 흐르다 떨어지는 물방울이 보였다. 세면대에 부딪치면 소리조차 내지 못하고 사라지는 물방울들이 롤리의 창백한 뺨을 타고 미끄러 떨어졌다. 떨어졌다. 다시 떨어졌다.

그리고, 다시 떨어질 때 롤리는 몸을 돌렸다. 그가 있었다. 세면대에 닿아 서늘하게 눌리는 허리가 아파 똑바로 서려고 했지만 롤리는 그러기보다 그냥 세면대에 손을 올려 삐딱하게 서있기로 했다. 조용한 공기에 미간이 좁혀졌다. 롤리는 감정을 숨기지 않은 눈으로 남자를 쏘아봤지만 남자는 그의 자리인 2층 침대로 올라가 앉았을 뿐이다. 남자는 그들의 방에 들어오고 나서 롤리를 향해 고개를 돌리기는커녕 시선조차 주지 않았다. 얼굴의 물기는 체온으로 메말라갔지만 그러는 와중에 계속 흐르는 물방울들이 있었다. 롤리는 그것들이 몹시 성가셨지만 닦지 않았고 계속 흐르게 했다. 마지막 물방울은 그의 턱까지 도달하지 못했고 그대로 말라갔다.

그리고 깊고, 무거운 침묵.

“그래서.”

그래서 결국. 말을 먼저 꺼낸 건 침대의 남자 쪽으로,

“너는 롤리 베켓이로군.”

그가 깊게 가라앉은 눈동자를 내보이며 롤리와 시선을 마주했다. 순간 롤리는 작게 숨을 들이켰다. 하지만 곧바로 미간을 좁혔고 상대가 알아차리지 못하도록 아주 작게 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다.

“나는 얀시 베켓이고.”  
“그 입으로,”

좀처럼 얼굴의 힘을 뺄 수 없었던 롤리는 말 그대로 단어 하나하나를 씹어 뱉듯이 소리 냈다.

“얀시의 이름을 말하지 마.”

롤리의 매서운 눈빛은 순간을 제외하고는 남자에게 계속 쏘아지고 있었고 지금도 마찬가지였다. 남자는 조금 난처하게 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 무언가 생각하듯이 천장을 바라보던 그가 잠시 눈을 감았고 다시 눈이 뜨였을 때 그는 빠른 움직임으로 침대에서 내려와 롤리에게 다가갔다. 롤리는 다가오지 말라는 말이 목구멍까지 치고 올라왔지만 자신이 생각해도 우스운 말이어서 그저 남자를 지켜봤다.

마침내 남자가 롤리의 코앞까지 다가오자 롤리는 그와 마주한 시선에서 도망치지 않았다. 하지만 그렇다고 세면대를 쥐고 있는 손에서 힘을 빼지도 못했다. 두 사람의 눈빛은 얽혔고 서로의 눈동자를 벗어나지 않았다. 눈동자의 움직임만으로 판단할 수 있는 감정이 있다면 매우 많은 것을 알아차렸겠지만 롤리는 그에게서 아무것도 알 수 없었다. 다만, 그들이 느끼는 것의 대부분이 혼란이라는 점을 어렴풋이 느꼈을 뿐이었다. 남자의 입술이 벌어지고 말이 시작되려는 순간 롤리는 시선을 내리깔고 그 자리를 빠져나왔다. 침대 끝에 깊숙이 앉아 마른세수를 하는 롤리를 보며 남자는 다시, 난처한 눈빛을 숨기지 않았지만 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

“롤리.” 울리는 소리에 롤리는 별다른 반응을 보이지 않았다. 그래서 다시, “롤리. 음... 지금부터 너에게 다가갈 거야. 헤치려는 의도는 없으니까 피하지 않았으면 해.” 나긋나긋 소리 나는 말들에는

“아 지랄하지 말고!”

버럭 소리를 질렀다. 남자는 만족한 듯 소리 죽여 웃으며 느긋하게 걸음을 옮겼다. 하지만 조심스럽게. 그리고 망설임 없이. 너도 알다싶이, 우리는 드리프트를 했지. 그러니 나는 네가 뭘 원하는지 알아. 왜냐하면...

“나는 얀시 베켓이니까.”

다시금 이름이 불렸을 때, 롤리의 몸에서 긴장이 풀리는 걸 알아챈 남자는 재빨리 롤리의 옆자리에 앉았다. 너의 형이란 말이야. 그렇게 말을 마치며 얀시는 롤리의 턱 끝을 부드럽게 리드해 고개를 자신에게로 향하게 했다. 하지만 롤리는 여전히 눈을 내리깔고 있었다. 남자는 순간 조급해지기 시작했다. 마지막 남은 드리프트 감각으로 전해진 건지 롤리는 잠시 방황하던 시선을 끌어올려 얀시의 눈을 마주했고, 자신에게 닿았던 그의 손을 멀리 밀어냈다.

“넌 죽었어.”

그렇게 선언하는 롤리는 모든 생각을 포기하고 침대에 눕고 싶었다. 앉아 있는 침대가 자신을 삼켜 깊은 곳으로 끌어당기는 것 같았다. 어서 머리를 뉘이고 눈을 감고 싶었다. 자신의 말에 이렇다한 반응 없이 그저 바라보기만하는 남자에게서 시선을 거두고 마른세수를 했다. 지쳤다. 지친다.

 

 

“...그래 난 죽었지.”

다시 얼굴을 숨겨버린 동생을 바라보던 남자는 한참이나 입을 다물고 있다가 마치, 오래전에 잊어버렸던 걸 막 기억해낸 듯 그렇게 읊조렸다. 그리고 그 침묵보다 더 짧은 순간이 지나고 난 뒤에 “그러니까 여기에 난 없어.” 말하고는 롤리의 어깨를 끌어안아 그에게 기대게 했다. 남자의 순간적인 행동에 놀란 롤리의 눈이 동그랗게 뜨였다. 롤리는 조금 전처럼 남자를 밀어내지 못했다. 남자에게서 들리는 심장소리가 자신의 것과 같아서, 롤리는 아무런 행동도 하지 못했다. 긴장으로 굳어지는 몸을 남자가 천천히 다독이며 난 여기에 없어. 속삭여줬다.

“하지만 난 여전히 네 형이야.”

속삭였다.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 그대 단 한 번만이라도  
> 꼭 안으면  
> 이 모든 아픔은 사질 것만 같다.  
> (용혜원- 밀려드는 그리움)  
> 


	2. 한 잔의 붉은 거울

 

 

 

 

 

꿈에서. 꿈이라는 것은. 롤리는 자신이 꿈속에서 꿈이라는 것을 깨달을 수 있다면 참 좋았을 텐데. 생각했다. 왜냐하면, 항상 클론과의 첫 번째 드리프트 이후에 꾸는 꿈이라는 것은 별안간 기침을 토하며 깨어나기 때문이다.

“......!!”

아닌가? 숨이 막혀 일어나던가? 제대로 숨이 뱉어지지 않아 몇 번이고 들이키다 보면 목구멍 안으로 가득 들이찼던 물이 쏟아지듯 그렇게 기침을 토하고 천식 환자마냥 새엑거리는 숨소리와 함께 호흡을 시도한다. 단시 뱉고 들이키는게 가능하지 않아 괴로움에 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 머리를 누이고 있던 베개에 이마를 누르며 억지로라도 숨을 쉬려했다. 익숙한 고통에 몸부림치면서도 이것이 부질없다는 걸 아는 마음은 어딘가 평화로웠다. 그래서 숨이 막힌게 아니라 기침으로 깨어난 적도 있던 것 같은데...같은 생각을 하며 크게 벌어졌던 입을 꾹 다물었다. 곧 찾아올 것이다. 이 부질없는 짓거리가 지나가면, 깊은 물속에 갇혀있다 수면 위로 빠져나오는 감각과도 같이, 그렇게 롤리가 통제할 수 있는 순간이 찾아올 것이다.

뱃속 아래에서부터 밀려오는 숨을 뱉어냈다. 욱욱거리며 들썩이는 가슴 언저리를 꾹 누르자 목구멍을 찌르며 날뛰던 고통이 느긋하게 가라앉았다. 잇새로 마지막 아픔을 흘려보내면 대신 한기가 찾아왔다. 찰박거리며 몸에 차오르는 한기. 잔잔하고, 작은 파도가 끊임없이 부딪쳐온다. 몸이 떨려왔다.

숨만 쉬어진다면 추위는 어느 정도 버틸 수 있었다. 이불을 끌어당기며 다시 잠에 들려하니 뜨거운 손이 이마에 닿았다. 롤리는 흐릿한 눈으로 주변을 살폈다. 남자의 얼굴이 잘 보이지 않는다. 대신 침대 맡에서 붉게 빛나는 시계를 확인하고는 저 새끼가 왜 지금 일어나 있지? 생각하다가

오.

저 새끼는 그 새끼가 아니라는 걸 생각해내고는 피식 웃었다. 그리고 자신의 머리카락을 넘겨주고, 볼을 쓸어주며 무어라 말하는 남자의 목소리에 괜히 입가가 일그러지고 눈물이 나왔다. 남자의 손을 피해 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 표정을 숨겼다. 두어 번 숨을 내쉬자 다시 웃음이 새어 나왔다. 그 새끼는 방금 내 꿈속에서 죽었잖아...

단말기로 의료진을 부르려는 남자의 팔뚝을 쥐었다. 강하게. 그리고 공백이 있는 목소리로 됐다고, 그냥 안 좋은 꿈을 꾼 것뿐이라고 말했다. 남자는 자신의 말을 듣고도 손에서 단말기를 놓지 못했다.

“형도 알잖아.”

롤리는 말했고 남자는 결국 단말기를 랜턴 테이블 위에 올려두었다. 그리고 다시 땀에 젖은 동생의 머리카락을 쓸어주다가 그대로 옆에 누웠다. 롤리는 차갑게 밀려오는 감각을 잊기 위해 새엑새엑 숨을 쉬는 것에만 집중하다가 얇은 이불채로 자신을 끌어안는 형을 슬쩍 올려다보고는, 눈을 감았다.

꿈에서 너는 항상 그랬다. 너는 항상 같은 모습으로 나타나 같은 마음으로 같은 마지막을 고한다. 휘몰아치는 어둠 속으로 사라진다. 나는. 나는 네 정신이 수천 조각으로 깨지는 그 순간까지 네가 되어 너를 이해하고 고통을 이어받는다. 눈을 감으면 방금까지의 모든 시간이 너무나 정확하게 그려진다. 벗어날 수 없다. 그리고 너는 다시 내 눈 앞에 있다. 너는 내가 보는 것을 볼 수 있을까.

 

 

“뭐 했어?”

롤리가 침대에서 일어나서 처음으로 한 말은 저것이어서 얀시는 잠시 생각했다. “뭐?” 되묻자 “아까 새벽에. 안 자고 뭐 하고 있었냐고.” 그의 동생이 답한다. 아. 얀시는 잠시 롤리가 벽에 붙여놓은 사진들을 보다가 별거 아니라는 듯이 답했다.

“잠이 안 와서. 방 구경.”

아아. 롤리는 얀시와 비슷한 톤으로 답했다. 그리고 크게 하품을 하고는 떡진 머리카락을 매만지다 고개를 돌려 기묘한 시선을 숨겼다. 얀시는 절대 저렇게 말하지 않는다. 얀시는 눈을 감을 수만 있다면 챠퍼에 매달아놔도 잠드는 사람이었다. 주변의 공기가 그를 짓누르는 것처럼 몸이 무거웠다. 롤리는 고민하다가 샤워실로 들어갔다. 움직임을 하나라도 없애고 싶었지만 그 이상으로 어젯밤에 흘린 땀을 씻어버리고 싶었다.

“식당 갈 건데 오늘 메뉴 뭔지 알아봐 줘.”  
“못 먹을거 나와도 먹을 거잖아.”  
“진짜 못 먹는거 나오면 그냥 밖으로 나가려고.”  
“그러다 마샬한테 걸리면 혼난다.”  
“그러니까 형이 나랑 같이 가줘야 하는거 아니겠어.”

얀시에게 깜찍한 윙크를 날린 롤리는 샤워실 안으로 사라졌고 닫힌 문을 보며 얀시는 피식 웃었다. 휴대용 단말기로 텐도에게 메세지를 보냈다. 1분이 채 되지 않아 나갈거냐는 답장과 식단이 와 얀시는 텐도가 보내준 오늘의 메뉴를 살폈고 텐도의 텍스트를 잠시 내려보다 - _아니._  답했다. 곧바로 - _오늘 메뉴 별로인데... 너네 밖에 나가면 사와 달려고 했지. 일단 알겠음._ 답장이 왔다.

배급이 막 시작된 식당은 의외로 한가했다. 철야 작업이 있었는지 피곤에 질린 엔지니어들과 오전 업무가 일찍 끝난 크루들이 곳곳에 앉아 사사로운 대화를 하고 있었다. 몇몇이 앉을 곳을 찾아 두리번거리는 베켓들을 향해 시선을 돌렸지만 그것뿐이었다. 그들의 관심은 그들의 업무와 생활에 있었다. 형제는 얌전히 빈자리에 앉아 본인 몫의 식사를 시작했다.

“밖으로 나갈걸.”  
“그러게.”  
“텐도는 버거 먹고 싶다고 하더라.”  
“아, 헉... 나도 버거...”

포크로 매쉬드 포테이토를 뒤적이며 버거의 모습을 찾던 롤리는 불현듯 주변을 살피는 작은 동물처럼 고개를 높이 들어 식당을 두리번거렸다. 그게 텐도를 찾는 움직이라는 걸 깨달은 얀시는 눈을 가늘게 떠 한심함을 표현했다. 이게 그가 느껴야 할 맞는 표현이라면 말이다. “텐도가 감자튀김 정도는 테이크아웃 해오지 않을까?” “식은 감자튀김 먹고 싶어?” “세상에. 대현자 되셨네.”

 

예거 파일럿의 생활은 그들이 받는 관심과 인기에 비해 몹시 단조로웠다. 틈만 나면 벗어날 계획을 짜고 실제로 벗어나곤 하지만 대부분 그 틀에 맞춰 따르는 베켓 형제의 일상은 훈련과 테스트의 연속이었다. 카이주가 모습을 드러내기 전까지 준비된 상태로 대기해야 하는 그들은 언제나 잘 벼려진 칼날과도 같아야 했다. 때문에 훈련장은 그들에게 첫 번째 놀이터와 같은 곳이었고 오늘 이곳에서는 롤리가 일방적으로 얀시를 몰아붙였다. 얀시는 롤리의 빠른, 혹은 거친 공격을 받아내고는 그와 똑같은 방법으로 응대했다. 롤리보다 조금 더 묵직하고 정돈된 움직임으로. 시간이 지나고 호흡이 점점 가빠질수록 두 사람의 공수는 대련이라기보다 잘 짜여진 합을 맞추는 것처럼 보였다.

서로의 움직임을 초단위보다 빠르게 파악하는 만큼 그들의 눈에는 오로지 서로만이 담겨있었다. 내쉬는 호흡마다 긴장감이 더해지는 공간에 피부가 저릿했다. 그리고, 순간, 얀시는 어두운 금빛 머리카락에서 떨어진 땀이 목선을 따라 길게 흐르는 것에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 상대의 시선이 흐트러진걸 알아챈 롤리는 재빠르게 팔을 휘둘렀고 결국 얀시는 옆구리에 들어오는 한보를 막아내지 못했다. 일부러 바닥에 구르며 엄살-정말 아팠다-을 피우자 “아! 승부 내기했었어야 했는데.” 일말의 동정도 없는 동생의 목소리가 위에서 떨어졌다. “매정한 새끼...” 얀시는 한탄했고 롤리는 숨을 몰아쉬면서도 멋지게 웃는 얼굴을 만들어냈다. 그런 동생의 얼굴을 보며 얀시 또한 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 얀시는 자신에게 내밀어진 롤리의 손을 잡으며 일어났고 때마침 훈련장을 지나가던 텐도가 오늘 드리프트 테스트가 가능한지 물었다. 얀시 쪽에서 거절했다.

첫 번째 드리프트 이후 첫 번째 대련이었다. 얀시는 새로운 감각에 만족해하면서도 지친 몸을 이끌고 하루를 끝냈다. 형제가 그들의 방으로 돌아왔을 때 롤리는 얀시의 멱살을 잡고 입을 맞췄다. 갑작스러운 스킨쉽이었지만 얀시는 당연하게 롤리를 받아들였다. 머뭇거리며 닫힌 눈꺼풀을 보며 얀시는 앞으로 카이주가 공격해오기까지 며칠이 남았나 가늠했다. 분명 의도가 있었지만 담담하던 입맞춤은 순간 무겁게 변했고 얀시는 롤리의 허리를 강하게 감싸 안았다. 허리께에서 퍼지는 온기를 느끼며 롤리는 자신의 형제를 침대로 이끌었다.

 

 

얀시 베켓은. 정확히는 얀시 베켓이라는 이름이 주어지고 그 끝에 성공적인 3번째, 실험적인 59번째를 붙이는 클론,은 롤리의 상태를 대략적으로 알고 있었다. 첫 번째 클론은 전투 중 부상으로 짧은 기간 혼수상태였던 얀시 베켓.의 설정으로 배양되었다. 그러다 롤리와의 드리프트 이후 본인이 클론인 것을 받아들이지 못하고 괴로워하였다. 롤리의 요청으로 두 번째 클론부터는 지성을 가질 때부터 클론인 것을 자각한 상태로 배양되었다. 때문에, 언젠가. 퇴역하지 않고 클론 프로젝트에 참여한 롤리 베켓이 궁금해진 그는 근처의 연구직원에게 “롤리는 괜찮나요?” 물은 적이 있었다. 그녀는 손에 들고 있던 의료단말기에 무언가를 기록하더니 “그는 잘 해내고 있어.” 대답했다. 얀시는 이것을 괜찮지 않다.로 받아들였다. 롤리 베켓은 잘 해내고 있지만 괜찮지 않다. 하지만 그뿐이었다. 드라마틱하게 무언가의 감정을 깨닫거나 느끼지 않았다. 이 대화는 ‘롤리 베켓은 남성이며 예거 파일럿이다.’와 같은 한 줄의 정보에 불과했다.

그리고 그는 롤리 베켓과 드리프트에 성공했다. 그건 클론으로 만들어진 그가 경험했던 것 중 가장 경이로운 순간이었다. 그의 모든 경험과, 감정과, 기억의 데이터베이스인 롤리 베켓의 머릿속을 엿보며 그는 롤리 베켓이 되었고 얀시 베켓이 어떤 존재인지 마침내 이해했다. 또한, 근본적으로 이질적인 순간이었다.

창이 없는 형제의 방 너머로 희미한 천둥소리가 들렸다. 밝게 빛나는 모니터에서 비가 내리는 아이콘을 띄웠다. 얀시는 기절하듯 잠든 롤리의 몸을 끌어안고 고개를 묻었다. 단단한 피부 속에서 새빨간 피들이 비명을 지르며 내달리는게 느껴졌다. 그의 동생은 받아들여야했다. 자신은 도구에 불과하다는 걸. 눈을 감자 피곤이 밀려왔다. 신체의 강도 측정을 위한 테스트를 제외하고는 오늘같이 몸을 무리한 적이 없었다. 느긋하게 숨을 쉬었다. 자신의 품 안에서 안전하게 잠든 이의 체취로 몸을 채운다. 이 공간에서 오로지 롤리만이 살아있는 존재였다. 지금의 얀시 베켓에게는 롤리 베켓만이 유일한 모든 것이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 네 꿈을 꾸고 나면 오한이 난다  
> 열이 오른다  
> (김혜순- 한 잔의 붉은 거울)  
> 시 전문: http://nownforever.co.kr/xe/index.php?document_srl=11630&mid=poem


	3. 가슴에 박힌 너를

 

 

 

여름이라는게 무색할 정도로 서늘한 아침에 롤리는 불현듯 잠에서 깨어났다. 왜 춥지? 여름인데...? 생각하는 것과 동시에 온몸에서 피곤이 밀려와 눈꺼풀을 깊게 잡아당겼다. 하지만 다시 잠들 수 없는 추위에 뻑뻑한 눈을 깜박였다. 적당한 시야로 주위를 살피자 분명 같이 덮고 있어야 할 이불을 혼자서 끌어안고 자는 형이 보였다. 롤리의 얼굴 바로 옆에서. 롤리는 순간 짜증이 밀려와 베개에 얼굴을 한번 묻고는 어린 동생에게 온기를 뺏어간 못된 형의 얼굴을 찰팍찰팍 때렸다. 미간을 좁히며 고개를 숨기려 하는 그를 “얀시 형.” 부르자 밤새 메마른 목에서 갈라진 소리가 나왔다. 잠시 얀시와 비슷하게 미간을 좁힌 롤리는 낮은 목소리를 길게 내빼었다. 아------. 좋아. 다행히 목소리는 멀쩡하다. 자신의 목 상태를 확인한 롤리는 얀시의 머리부터 발끝-사실 너무 가까이 있었으므로 적당히 보이는 곳-까지 시선을 내렸다 올렸다. 으읙. 거대한 애벌레 같은 형제를 향해 거대한 애벌레를 본 표정으로 얼굴을 구겼다. 으읙.

“일어나.”

잠기운을 떨치지 못한 목소리가 말했지만 상대는 아무런 반응이 없었다. 흠. 속으로 혀를 찬 롤리는 침대 위에서 작게 몸을 풀며 “얀시 베켓은 오늘 내게 베이컨을 양보하는 것을 동의합니까?” 물었고 “침묵은 동의와 같습니다.” 선고했다. 예상외로 그럭저럭 아픈 곳 없이 멀쩡한 몸에 만족한 롤리는 오늘 아침 식단에 베이컨 나왔으면 좋겠다. 생각하면서 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 욕실로 걸어갔다.

머리카락에서 뚝뚝 떨어지는 물기를 닦으면서 나온 롤리는 자신이 침대 밖을 나오기 전 모습 그대로 엎어져있는 얀시를 보며 컵에 물을 따라 마셨다. 한결 개운한 기분이 든 그는 오늘의 일정을 생각했고, 그대로 침대로 달려들어 얀시 위로 몸을 던졌다. 강하게 짓누르는 충격에 무어라 소리를 지르고 싶었지만 아직 잠에서 깨어나지 못한 얀시는 얼굴을 일그러트리는 것으로 자신의 고통을 주장했다. 롤리는 키득키득 속으로 웃으며 그런 형의 얼굴을 다시 찰팍찰팍 두드렸다.

“....뭐, 뭐. 꼬맹아 뭐.”

얼굴에 닿는 성가심을 막을 손발은 롤리 베켓이 가두고 있었다. 심지어 눈조차 제대로 뜨지 못했다. 가볍게 닿던 손이 얼굴을 마구 주무르기 시작하자 얀시는 결국 헛웃음이 터졌다. 하지만, 정작 롤리는 그가 흐리게 웃는 걸 보자 장난기로 반짝거렸던 눈을 차분하게 가라앉혔다. 알 수 없는 감정이 뒤섞여 기분이 나빴다. 마치 조금 전 눈을 떴을 때 느꼈던 서늘한 기분이 가슴에 작은 발자국을 남긴 것 같았다. 롤리는 자신의 체온으로는 절대 녹지 않을 자국을 검게 칠했다.

“배고파. 식당가자.”

 

“어떻게 나한테 이럴 수 있어?”

어딘가 들뜬 모습으로 자꾸 식당에 가길 조르던 롤리는 테이블 위로 얌전히 올려둔 식판에 오랜 시선을 두었다. 그리고 대뜸 얀시를 돌아보며 한 말이 저것이었는데 그는 이미 후식으로 나온 젤리를 입에 털어 넣은 상태였기에 말을 할 수 없다는게 안타까웠다. 그래서 온 마음을 다해 눈빛으로 그의 뜻을 전했다. 뭐래 도다리같은 놈이...

얀시의 시선을 지지 않고 받아낸 롤리는 대단히 실망한 얼굴로 한숨을 쉬더니 됐다, 네가 뭘 알겠니. 나의 이 간절한 바람을.이라며 본인 몫의 디저트를 입안에 잔뜩 넣어 우물거렸다. 그 모습이 꼭 햄스터 같아 얀시는 다른 메뉴를 입안에 넣으면서 말을 삼켰다. 아무렴. 롤리 베켓이라면 헛소리도 할 수도 있고 그런 거지.

 

 

“준비됐나?”

텐도와 같잖은 잡담을 하던 분위기는 마샬 스태커의 단정한 목소리와 함께 끝나버렸다. 공식적으로 오늘은 베켓 형제의 드리프트 테스트가 있는 날이었다. 하지만, 이미 예거 파일럿인 이들의 단순한 드리프트 테스트에 마샬이 함께하는 이유는 이것이 비공식적으로 인간과 클론의 드리프트 테스트였기 때문이다. “준비 완료되었습니다.” 갑자기 사무적으로 변한 텐도의 목소리에 형제는 서로를 보며 키득거렸지만 –집시 데인저, 준비 완료되었습니다. 대답하는 걸 잊지 않았다. 드리프트로 진행되는 시스템 알람이 헤드업 모니터에 차례로 반짝였고 텐도가 시작점의 초를 역으로 셌다. 형제는 그들에게 전해지는 목소리가 다섯 순간이 채 남지 않았을 때 눈을 감고 숨을 골랐다.

익숙한 기분이 들쑥날쑥 눈알을 오가며 마음을 낚아챘고 현실에서 몸을 지워버렸다. 얀시는 온몸이 뒤집어지는 느낌에 속에서 토악질이 밀려왔지만 누군가 자신의 손을 잡아주자 거짓말같이 진정되었다. 고개를 돌리면, 롤리 베켓이었다. 정말... 당연하게도 말이다. 일그러진 얼굴을 가라앉히고 주변을 살피면 자신들을 스쳐 지나가는 장면들에 ‘오.’ 얀시는 조금 감탄했다. 저번의 드리프트는 그저 가능성의 영역이었다. 오늘, 이 순간이야말로 드리프트라는걸 얀시는 이해했다. 빠르고, 천천히 지나가는 기억 속에는 어젯밤의 기억도 있었다. 숨죽인 소리로 가득한 기억에 롤리가 “니 엉덩이 못생겼다.” 얀시가 “멍청아 저게 다 근육이거든.”

두서없이 떠오르던 모습들은 형제의 대화를 기점으로 차분하게 정리되었다. 롤리의 감정이 짙게 남아 있는 기억들을 차례로 지나가며 얀시는 오래된 동화책을 읽는 기분이 들었다-물론, 얀시 베켓은 이러한 경험이 존재하지 않는다-. 기억 속의 과거를 쫓아 얀시가 천천히 걸어갔고 그런 형제의 뒤를 롤리가 따라갔다. 드리프트의 주도권은 롤리가 가지고 있었지만 연결점을 확장시키는 건 얀시였다. 때문에 형제의 연결은 매우 강했고, 안정적이었다. 마샬은 집시와의 연결을 제안했고 형제는 흔쾌히 승낙했다.

결과는 매우 만족스러웠다. 그들은 집시 데인저와 하나가 되어 몇 가지 작은 움직임을 보였고 앵커리지 엔지니어들의 마음을 뿌듯하게 만들었다. 그것은 마샬 스태커도 마찬가지였기에 드리프트가 끝나고 하나와 둘의 어중간한 기분에 빠진 형제에게 “잘 했네. 오늘은 이만 쉬도록.” 드문 칭찬을 하고 사라졌다.

족쇄가 풀리듯 작은 쇳소리를 내며 드리프트 부츠의 플레이트가 해제되었다. 형제는 잔뜩 늘어지는 다리를 끌어올려 콘포드에서 빠져나왔다. 비 오는 날 버려진 곰인형의 기분인 것 같기도 하고 바다에 빠져 허우적거리는 새가 된 기분인 것 같기도 하다. 하지만 그들의 그런 기분은 집시 데인저의 새로운 데이터를 얻을 수 있다는 기쁨으로 가득한 엔지니어들과 전혀 상관없는 일이었다. 등허리에 장착되어 있던 센서가 엔지니어의 손에 무자비하게 뜯겨나가자 잠깐 소름이 돋은 얀시는 어색한 목울대를 넘기고는 고개를 돌렸다. 한 박자 늦게 롤리가 눈을 맞춰왔다. 야, 오늘 펍 갈래?

이제 롤리에게 남은 보호구는 그가 알아서 탈착할 수 있는 부품밖에 없었다. 다 털어갔군 그래. 롤리는 알몸 상태와 다름없는 드라이브 슈트의 매끈함을 보며 눈을 끔벅거리다가

공식적으로?

생각했고,

“준비공식적으로.”

얀시가 대답했다.

“너 지금 소리 내서 말함.”

눈알을 굴려 주변을 살핀 롤리는 마샬의 눈이 없다는 걸 확인하고는 옅은 헛웃음을 내뱉었다. 아니, 비웃음인가? 뭐 어때. 베켓은 어깨를 으쓱거렸고 다른 베켓은 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

 

 

바에 앉은 형제는 사람들의 시선을 가볍게 비끼며 평소 마시던 것을 주문했다. 분명 둘의 위치라면 완벽하게 보호받을 수 있는 공간이 주어질 수 있었지만 그건 형제의 방만으로 충분했다. 앵커리지를 빠져나오기 전부터 머리 꼭대기에 있던 기분이 내려가지 않아 얀시는 내키는 대로 몇 잔 더 시켰다. 벌써부터 취한 듯 머릿속이 몽롱하게 휘저어지는 느낌이 기분 좋았다. 동시에 짜릿한, 오싹한 기분이 손끝에서 밀려와 주먹을 쥐었다. 심장이 뛰는 소리가 이상하리만큼 크게 들렸다.

“정신 차려. 휩쓸리지 마.”

낮은 목소리와 함께 동생의 눈빛이 닿자 잠시 할 말을 잃은 얀시는 결국 한쪽 눈을 깜박이는 거로 대꾸했다. 곧바로 일그러지는 표정을 보며 낄낄거리자 주문한 술이 테이블에 놓여졌다. 흠. 얀시는 자신 앞에 펼쳐지는 색색가지의 술들의 맛을 알고 있었지만 알고 있을 뿐, 마시는 것은 처음이었다. 다 마실 수 있겠어? 롤리가 물었다. 너 내가 누군지 잊었어? 얀시가 눈으로 대답하며 첫 잔을 입술에 대었다.

 

시발 다 마실 수 있다며... 힘들어 디지겠네. 롤리는 헉헉대며 짊어지고 있던 어깨의 짐짝을 침대에 내리쳤다. 원망을 담은 눈으로 형제를 내려 보다 크게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 땀으로 흘러내린 머리를 쓸어 올렸다. 기분 좋게 취했던 술기운은 얀시를 옮기면서 날아가 버렸다고 생각했는데 단지 자신의 생각일 뿐 아직까지 몸에 덕지덕지 들러붙어 있었다. 알싸한 열기가 내쉬는 숨마다 몸의 끝에서 끝까지 내달렸다. 목이 말랐다. 저릿하게 울리는 머리에 잠시 주저앉아 쉴까 싶었지만 그러기보다... 롤리는 시선에 얀시를 담았고, 생각했다. 시선을 천장으로 옮겨 고개를 끄덕였다. 목이 말랐다.

물을 마시고는 냉장고에 머리를 넣었다. 서늘하게 닿는 냉기에 머리를 맡기니 그나마 숨쉬기가 편해졌다. 그렇게 술기운을 식히고 있는데 멀리서 불분명한 목소리가 여기 어디야 묻는다. 니 방이다 이 도다리야. 다 마실 수 있다며, 다 마실 수 있다며! 물론, 다 마시기야 했지만 그랬으면 두 발로 걸어야 할 거 아니야 이 도다리야!! 점점 억울함이 솟구치는 목소리로 생각한 롤리는 냉장고에서 머리를 꺼냈다.

손에 잡히는 컵에 물을 따랐다. 비척거리는 움직임에 컵에 담긴 물이 쏟아지지 않도록 주의하면서 그의 몸 위로 올라탔다. 술로 뻗은 놈 어디가 이쁘다고 물까지 떠먹여 주려는지. 롤리 본인이 생각해도 웃겨서 헛웃음이 나왔지만 상대가 컵으로 물을 마실 수 있는 상황이 아니라는 걸 깨닫고는 혀를 찼다. 멍청하긴... 몸 위로 올라탄 무게가 불편한 듯 얀시의 미간이 좁혀졌다. 꿈을 꾸듯 일그러진 그의 표정을 살피던 롤리는 벌어진 그의 입술을 손으로 덧대었다. 새끼야 난 기절한 널 업어왔어. 이 정도로 불평하지 마. 아랫입술을 훑던 엄지손가락이 벌어진 입 안으로 들어갔다. 뜨거운 열기가 손가락에 달라붙었다. 아프거나, 거부하는 반응이 없자 컵의 물을 입으로 옮긴 롤리는 허리를 숙여 얀시에게 입을 맞췄다.

물을 전부 흘려보내고 나서야 얀시의 입술을 살짝 깨물며 떨어졌다. 차가워진 입 안은 금세 본래의 열기로 돌아왔다. 롤리는 이 새끼가 정말 잠들었는지 아니면 자는 척을 하는지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 얀시라면 벌써 뻗었겠지,라고 생각하면 그런 것도 같다. 롤리는 그의 상의 아래로 손을 넣어 천천히 몸을 더듬었다. 성적으로 흥분한 건 아니고. 증거의 흔적을 찾듯이 익히 알고 있는 곳을 손끝으로 훑고 지나갔다. 그러면, 아래에 있는 남자는 자신이 알면서도 모르는 몸이었다. 자신이 모르는. 얀시 베켓이다. 기분 나쁘게 퍼지는 기시감을 삼켜 가라앉혔다. 그러다, 순간. 치밀어 오르는 마음을 억누르지 못해 손을 뻗었다.

엄지부터 새끼손가락까지 차례로, 천천히. 나비가 내려앉듯 천천히 움직이는 손가락 하나하나가 얀시의 목줄기를 옭아맸다. 조금도 조급해할 이유가 없었다. 열을 낼 필요가 없었다. 얀시 베켓은 자신의 눈앞에 있었다. 손에 닿는 맥이 손바닥을 타고 심장으로 전해졌다. 두근거리는 박동에 맞춰 서로의 온기가 섞였다. 메마른 눈으로 얀시를 내려보던 롤리는 몸을 기울여 손에 체중을 실었다. 하지만 손가락에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 그저 잠에 빠진 듯 평온한 얼굴에 짜증이 났다. 동시에 맥이 빠진 롤리는 손을 거두고 그의 옆에 누워 몸을 둥글게 말았다.

얀시가 미웠다.

그리고 그 이상으로 자신이 증오스러웠다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 가슴 깊은 곳에 멍으로 자리 잡은 너를  
> 빼어 던져버리고 싶다  
> (김인숙- 가슴에 박힌 너를)  
> \------  
> 오타와 오류들은 전체 글이 완성된 후 수정하도록 하겠습니다.


End file.
